


Melania Trump and Vladimir Putin Forbidden Love

by idontlikecocacola



Category: melania x putin
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, One Shot, Political Alliances, Romance, Russia, Short & Sweet, USA, political romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikecocacola/pseuds/idontlikecocacola
Summary: Melania finds an escape from Trump in the arms of a certain blond Russian hunk.
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump, melania trump/vladimir putin, melania/vladimir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Melania Trump and Vladimir Putin Forbidden Love

Melania lay awake in the dead of the night. Chest rising and falling, she felt the unmistakable ache of loneliness spread throughout her body; and although Donald lay fast asleep mere feet away from her, the distance between them stretched on for miles. It seemed just about every day she questioned why she ever married this despicable man. Perhaps as a young woman, the thrill of marrying into billions was an opportunity too seductive to refuse. But it’s true what they say, money can’t buy happiness. Now stuck in a loveless relationship solely for the sake of her son, Melania craved something—anything, to feel alive again.

Stiffly climbing out of bed, careful not to waken Donald, Melania slipped on her silk robe and left her bedroom. The hallways of the White House were empty, and her footsteps matched with each beat of a grandfather clock ticking away somewhere within the heart of the house. A sliver of moonlight peaked through the windows, allowing Melania guidance through the dark of the west wing towards the side stairs, leading to the roof. Pushing the door open, she was met by a strong gust of wind. The sharp sting of the cold air cut across her cheeks as she feebly pulled her thin robe closer to her body.

The night was not peaceful. But this was exactly what she needed. Often suffocated by the secret service or Donald’s overbearing attachment, Melania rarely had any time to herself. Growing numb to the ridiculously hectic life of a First Lady, the woman welcomed the rough caress of the night which allowed her to regain feeling in the tips of her fingers, and consequently spread throughout the rest of her body. Melania remained standing at the edge of the roof, unwavering, as hours passed.

Initially the biting cold had been welcome, but come the second hour, Melania’s body involuntarily started numbing to the December chill. Spine tensed yet again, her sanctuary transformed right back into her hell. Frozen and trapped as she often felt with Donald, the cold rapidly mutated into the face of her husband, and Melania was back to square one. Overwhelmed with the crushing reality of Donald’s inescapable hold over her life, Melania gasped as tears pooled into her eyes. Clutching at her chest, sobs racked through her as she fell to her knees. She cried and cried and cried, until she was all out of tears. Now she was empty- merely a shell of a human… until-

Melania felt a sudden, heavy warmth lay upon her shoulders. Before she could react, she felt the ghost of whisper behind her ear, “Khyello Melania.”

The voice was low and sensual, and her heart leapt at the deep accent. Oh how that throaty hello was liquid gold to her ears. Melania spun around, only to come came face to face with Vladimir Putin. They were so close their noses almost touched, and Melania’s breath caught in her throat as she stared right into the deep blue of Vladimir’s eyes. They seemed infinite, a deep ocean with no base in sight.

“You seem cold,” Vladimir continued, pulling his red cashmere sweater he’d placed around her shoulders tighter. This movement allowed him to pull Melania’s body even closer to him, and rather than putting his hands down, Vladimir kept his arms wrapped around her torso, hoping to transfer some body heat and ease her shivering.

“Vat are you doing, Vladimir?” Melania asked, still transfixed by his piercing gaze.

“I could not sleep. The jetlag has not vorn off.”

“But you need sleep! There is the international Christmas Gala tomorrow. You cannot be falling asleep during the event. There vill be press!”

“Melania, милый, please do not worry about me, don’t you have enough on your plate?” Vladimir reached up to place a thumb on Melania’s forehead, massaging away the worry lines drawn between her eyebrows.

This simple gesture was so entirely innocent and otherwise insignificant— it ended up meaning everything to Melania. Unable to contain herself, Melania leaned forward and placed a gentle hand behind Vladimir’s neck. Their mouths barely ghosted over each others, and they both finally broke eye-contact to look down at the other’s lips.

“Vy are you being so nice to me?” Melania breathed.

Vladimir paused, and considered his answer for a moment before finally whispering back, “Because, Melania, you are not treated as a Queen the way you should be. I can see you have been caught captive in this American hellhole, and I vish to bring you back to the Motherland.”

The sincerity in his voice melted away any fears held within knots of stress in her body, and without thinking twice, Melania kissed Vladimir.

The soft press of his lips against hers sparked fireworks behind their eyes, and in that moment their heartbeats aligned to join two lonely souls desperately seeking asylum within each others arms. Finally pulling away after what felt like an entire lifetime caught within mere seconds, Melania leaned her forehead against Vladimir’s, catching her breath before meeting his eye again. Vladimir had a mischievous smile on his mouth, but the love and tenderness within his eyes was unmistakable as he looked upon the beautiful Slavic woman.

“I love you, Melania. I alvays have. For decades I have seen you on the arm of that orange fool, but I think it is time you come back with me, and resume your rightful place as my vife as we rule over Eastern Europe together.”

Upon hearing his proposal, every ounce of logic in Melania’s body screamed at her to consider that she’d only personally known him for four minutes. There was no way she could give up her position as The First Lady of the United States of America, Donald’s billions, and her role as a mother to Barron, for Vladimir Putin! But another part of Melania also called out. Her heart fought tooth and nail against her mind, and after a relentless inner battle, Melania knew which decision needed to be made.

Within a single night, Melania had felt more sadness, happiness, fear, and love with Vladimir, for good and for bad, than she had ever felt with Donald their whole marriage. And that, she realised, was priceless.

Pulling Vladimir even closer to her, Melania placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I accept your offer. I am going to divorce Donald and move back to Russia with you.

Vladimir… I love you too.”

THE END


End file.
